1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a video. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a video in a terminal which may control a video being reproduced in an external device without a delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video stored in a terminal can be transmitted in real time to an external device, and the video may be output and reproduced. For example, a video stored in a terminal may be transmitted in real time to a television (TV) which is connected to the terminal and the TV may output and reproduce the video.
In particular, rather than transmitting the video to the external device connected to the terminal, a mirroring function may be performed in which the current terminal screen data itself is transmitted to the external device.
When the mirroring function is performed on the external device connected to the terminal (e.g. when the mirroring function is performed between the terminal and the external device connected thereto), the terminal captures a current screen of the terminal after the external device is connected thereto and adds PTS time to data corresponding to the captured current screen to be transmitted to the external device in real time. The PTS corresponds to a certain time value which increases after the terminal is connected to the external device.
If reproduction of a video is selected from the terminal while the terminal provides to the external device the data corresponding to the current screen, to which the PTS is added, the terminal reproduces the video based on a timestamp of the video and captures the current screen of the terminal which reproduces the video to be transmitted to the external device in real time.
According to the related art, when a search command occurs in the terminal, the terminal performs the search command based on the timestamp of the video. In contrast, the external device performs the search command based on the PTS. As a result, synchronization between the terminal and the external device is difficult. Therefore, a delay between the external device and the terminal occurs.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for controlling a video in a terminal which may control a video being reproduced in an external device without a delay.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.